


Coffee Break

by Su_Whisterfield



Category: X-Men (Comicverse)
Genre: F/M, Fanart
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-08
Updated: 2021-03-08
Packaged: 2021-03-15 05:07:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29928366
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Su_Whisterfield/pseuds/Su_Whisterfield
Summary: Request from Mikeellee for AoA Kurt Darkhome and Kitty. Even moody angst filled characters need some downtime and German’s do like their coffee!Chapter 2 is our Kurt with Kitty (so just without the tattoo!), that being the joys of digital art!
Relationships: Kitty Pryde & Kurt Wagner, Kurt Darkholme/Kitty Pryde
Comments: 11
Kudos: 3





	1. Chapter 1




	2. Coffee Break 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Our Kurt and Kitty from 616


End file.
